Nowhere is Americans' love of the automobile more enthusiastically displayed than the weekend auto show. These are not the auto shows that draw international exhibitors, or that are featured on primetime news hours. Instead, local auto clubs, whether in big cities or small towns, sponsor weekend events that showcase their members' pride-and-joy, from antique automobiles, to muscle cars, to hard-to-find imports, the weekend auto show provides the opportunity for local car collectors, restorers, and car enthusiasts to display their work and generally celebrate their collective love of cars.
No matter how big or how small, space is often at a premium at auto shows, with organizers trying to accommodate what often amounts to too many vehicles in too little space. As a result, with such limited space, there is no chance for exhibiters to employ a protective perimeter around their vehicles leaving their hard work (and money) exposed to overzealous attendees and those attendees' pets, children, and baby strollers.